Fallen Angel
by xXToxicValentineXx
Summary: There's a new vigilante in town who goes by the name Viper. She's ruthless, and deadly. With horror stories and terrifying rumors going around New York about the notorious Purple Dragon murderer, will the turtles be able to save her from her own doom, or is she just too far gone? Could possible mixed feelings and emotions get in the way of important plans?
1. Viper

**A/N: To see what Blair looks like, go to my profile there will be a link! Viper is the main image, but if you want to see it enlarged go to my profile. **

A shadowed figure silently hid in the shadows on a roof of an old antique shop. Her dark green eyes shot back and forth, hearing focused for any signs of danger or distress. All she could hear were the sounds of the city buzzing around her. The polluted city air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath. It had been a quiet night, a little too quiet. Something was going to happen, and whatever it was she would be ready for it.

The Viper. That's what they called her. The police, citizens, media, and news reporters. She had been around for almost six months and yesterday had been the first night she made it on the news. Someone along the lines of reports and stories had giver her the name The Viper.

She'd been the talk of the town for two months now. The police were well aware of her existence, but refused to publicly acknowledge it. From what she knew they had banned any speak of The Viper on the TV, news, newspaper, or magazines. Even without all that, rumors still spread faster than a wild-fire. Online media and socializing websites were to thank for that. She quickly went from being on the internet to a dark topic brought up during morning coffee and breakfast.

Even though she hadn't chosen the name, it suited her well. She'd even taken the notion to place a striking viper patch over the chest of her jet black jump suit. Her quit had no pocket, making it completely smooth as it molded perfectly to her curvy body. She wore no shoes, as the suit wrapped around her feet as well. Shoes only made her clumsy, and not to mention just how loud they could be. Without shoes she could run silently and advance on any of her victims without making a sound. She'd grown up in a small town in Texas, so she was used to walking barefoot over rough ground. This was no challenge for her.

A single belt wrapped around her hips. It held her twin black handled daggers, her pair of chains, smoke pellets, and her graveling hook. A strap ran from her right hip to her left shoulder and down her back, returning to her hip. The strap held her Masahiro samurai sword. The sword had been a gift from her uncle, sent straight from Japan. He traveled the world, visiting strange and fascinating places. He had no children of his own, and she had been his only niece. He always sent her suvineers, although this sword had been the strangest of them all. He'd sent it to her nine months ago with a note that read, "The path of our destiny is paved by the choices we make." That was the last she had heard from him.

It was what started the next change of events. With her mother and father dead, she packed her things and headed to New York City. The dazzling lights in pictures and stories made her heart flutter. She knew this was the place she was meant to be, it called to her. She needed a change in atmosphere, and she needed it fast. Only she realized too late that New York wasn't the smartest place to escape to. Not only was it almost impossible to get a job, but it had to be more than dangerous. Blair, which happened to be her real name, had only been living in this damned city for a month when it happened.

She had just gotten a job at a small bakery and coffee shop called "Coffee Corner." It was well past eleven when her shift ended. She had just put her apron on the rack when she looked over and saw a little old lady in a pink dress, blue glasses, and fluffy white hair throwing her plastic coffee cup into the trash can. Blair smiled sweetly at her. "Hey Ms. Winstrop, would you like me to walk you to your apartment?" The elderly woman smiled back at her, brown eyes glowing. "Why yes dear, I would love that."

Blair and Ms. Winstrop then began to head down the busy street. Cars honked at other cars and people were pushing past one another. At some point someone shoved Ms. Winstrop, who instantly fell backwards against Blair. She narrowed her green eyes at the man walking past the old woman and grabbed his wrist. His head shot around to face her. "Watch where you're going, asshole." She spat. The bald man scowled and yanked his hand back. She watched him go and continued down the street with Ms. Winstrop.

"How's Sage?" Blair politely asked. Ms. Winstrop smiled at her. "Oh he's just fine. That kitten has really kept me company since Joseph's death." Joseph had been Ms. Winstrop's husband of thirty-seven years. He had died about a year ago from a heart attack. Ms. Winstrop had been heartbroken. The next night she'd found Sage hiding in a pile of trash outside her apartment, barely a few weeks old.

"He was an angel sent straight from heaven, I tell you." Ms. Winstrop grinned as she continued. "We all have an angel watching over us, deary. That angel is sent to find us in our time of need. Wether they be human or an animal, they are their simply to guide and protect us, and they love us more than themselves. I don't think you've found yours yet, but when you do you'll know it. He or she is going to be really special, for a special girl like you."

Blair blushed slightly at her words. "Mam, I'm not special.." "Ah, but you are. You're smart, beautiful, and you have a heart of gold. Never doubt who you are inside." Blair nodded at her words. She didn't have the heart to argue with the old woman more than she already had. She began to turn the last corner to the apartments when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a strong and sweaty hand, preventing her from screaming.

To this day Blair wondered how no one on the street had seen her get grabbed. They all had either ben busy looking at someone else, or just didn't bother to care to help. Blair had been dragged relentlessly into an alleyway. She was held against the wall. Her eyes darted to the right to see Ms. Winstrop standing between three thugs. "You better start watching who you talk to like that." Blair's eyes got wide as the same bald man from minutes ago approached her. His words were directed right at her. His ice blue eyes were almost as cold as his voice. The hand uncovered her mouth and she instantly spit in the bald man's face.

"You better start treating elderly woman with respect!" She hissed. He wiped his face where her spit had landed as he scowled at her. "Respect? Fuck respect. I respect who respects me, and punish those who don't. You're going to learn one way or another." He growled. With those last words he snapped his fingers, and Blair's ears were filled with the sound of a pain filled gasp.

Her head shot to the side to see a man standing in front of Ms. Winstrop with a bloody knife in his hands. The old woman held onto the left side of her chest with her hands as she fell to the ground, blood flowing down and between her finger. Blair screamed as she realized that she had been stabbed in the lung. "No!" She screeched as hands released her. She darted past the men and fell to her knees beside the old woman, rolling her over onto her back.

Blair's head shot up and she realized they were now alone. Silently cursing herself, she looked back down at the old woman as she held her head in her now shaking hands. Ms. Winstrops eyes opened halfway as she looked up at the blonde holding her and smiled the best she could. "Pocket.." She whispered. Blair hesitantly reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key with the number thirty-two on it. She looked back down in confusion. "Take... care of... Sage.." She was starting to choke on her own words as a trickle of blood ran down the left side of her mouth. Her soft brown eyes were full of pain. Blair shook her head. "No, you're going to take care of him! You're going to go to the hospital and you're going to be okay!"

Blair was becoming desperate, trying more to convince herself than Ms. Winstrop. In the few weeks she had known her, the old woman had become somewhat like a grandmother to her. She smiled up at Blair. "No... I get to... see Joseph.." At the mention of her dead husbands name, her brown eyes showed a little more light. Blair instantly understood that this is what Ms. Winstrop wanted. The light in those brown eyes slowly went out as she let out her last breath, tears running down Blair's face as she held her head close to her chest.

Blair closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the forming tears that threatened to fall as the memory flooded her. Both of her hands that were placed inside her black gloves squeezed the silver brass knuckles that wrapped around her fingers. This was the reason why she did what she did. Every crime committing scumb bag was going to pay. Blair jumped onto the next roof and smiled. One of the many ridiculous rumors going around town was that The Viper could fly.

She wished. She simply bounded from rooftop to rooftop until a sign of trouble showed its self. Many didn't agree with her ways of punishment, but she didn't really care. These punks had to be dealt with, and they only spoke one language. It was a language she'd become quite fluent in within the past months. A scream of distress caught her attention. Blair grinned evilly as she quickly wrapped her thick black scarf around her neck and head, exposing only her eyes. "Duty calls."

She silently ran to the edge of the building and looked to the ally way below. She slid her body against a small shed, letting it's shadow hide her from being seen. Below her she saw two men pushing what looked like a twenty-five year old woman around, yanking her purse from her hands. The woman screamed again as the taller man pulled out a knife and pressed it to her throat. "Keep it down, or I won't think twice about slicing your throat open," she heard him growl at the young brunette.

The shorter man smiled as he opened the purse and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a handful of makeup and threw it to the ground. "Women." He whispered. He threw a comb to the ground, along with random papers and other hair accessories. He paused for a second before his smile grew wider as he pulled out a small blue wallet. "Lookie what I found here.." He began as he opened it, reaching inside to pull out it's contents.

"No!" The woman screeched. "I have to feed my sons with that, that's all the money I have!" Even from the rooftop Viper could see the tears rolling down the womans face and the desperation in her voice. The man snickered at her. "Oh well that's just a shame, huh?" A sick knot filled the pit of Viper's stomach. These men had no remorse for anyone other than themselves, and this was perfect proof of that. They didn't even care for each other, they only kept each other for one simple reason. Strength in numbers.

Viper began to scan the men quickly for any other weapons than the small knife the tall one had against the woman's throat. The smaller one had what seemed to be a dagger, bigger than the taller mans but smaller than Viper's. She smiled. This would be an easy match, one that would end as quickly as it would start. Viper prepared her leg muscles to jump down at the attackers when something caught her eye, making her freeze instantly.

The taller man had on long sleeves, but the smaller man didn't. Snaking crookedly up his right arm was a tattoo of a purple dragon. Flashes of the night when she and Ms. Winstrop had been attacked flashed through her mind. The man who'd ordered the attack on them had a tattoo just like it, the symbol of the Purple Dragons. Pity for the woman faded in less than a second, and she was instantly filled with pure rage at the man below. He wasn't the same man from that night, but it was good enough for her.

Viper wasted no more time and she jumped down from her hiding spot and landed gracefully on the pavement below. The smaller man's eyes shot directly at her. "Who tha fuck are you?" He growled. Viper said nothing as she slowly stood up straight. In any other circumstance she would have waited, sizing him up to figure out what she would be dealing with. Not that she was afraid to lose, she knew she would win. It's just that Viper was a thinker, never just rushing into action.

This was different. This was a man who belonged to the same gang that had attacked her and killed Ms. Winstrop. He may not have done it, but he would have if he had been there. There was not a single doubt in Viper's mind that this man had done just as much damage as the other. She wasn't in the mood to toy with them. She wanted to just get her job over with and get home. She'd sleep well tonight knowing she'd taken down another pair of Purple Dragons.  
Viper reached in her belt and pulled out her twin daggers, not saying a word. The man looked her up and down, eyes growing wide. He dropped the purse as his hands began to shake violently. "You're.. You're her... The.. The Viper.." Viper grinned inside the coverage of her black scarf. He knew who she was, but she already knew he would. Everyone knew who she was. Her name stuck fear into the hearts of any gang member, which filled her with an indescribable feeling of pleasure.

She shot forward and in the blink of an eyes she was already behind him. She held his arms behind his back, his hands still holding tightly to the money he now possessed. Viper shook him violently but he still held on tightly. She leaned forward slowly and whispered in his ear, "What's with you idiots? Don't you know when you've lost?" Her voice was teasing, sounding almost playful if it wasn't also filled with hostility. The man gritted his teeth as he refused to look back at her.

"You'll regret this." He hissed. Viper chuckled. He was a determined little bastard, she had to give him that. "No sweetie, I regret nothing. The only thing in life I regret is letting that Purple Dragon punk that killed my friend get away breathing. I'm not sorry to say you won't get that curiosity." With that she shoved her dagger deep into his back and into his heart. He let out a gasp as he squirmed in her arms, struggling to get free and keep his life.

She yanked her dagger violently out of his back and shoved him to the ground. His right hand slowly reached up to his chest in pain. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping as he continued to gasp for his last breaths. Viper rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh please, just give up already. You look so pathetic trying to fight for life, you know you're going to be dead in about ten seconds flat." She rolled him over onto his back and watched happily as the light faded from his cold blue eyes.

She turned to face where the taller man and woman were standing. He was staring back at her with wide, fear filled eyes. He still had his knife pressed to the womans throat. "Come any closer and I'll kill her!" He cried. Viper almost laughed out loud as his voice squeaked. He was terrified of her and she loved it. Viper put her hands on her hips. "Even if you kill her, I'll still kill you and you know it. So how about this, you let the pretty young lady go unharmed and I'll let you go unharmed. Deal?"

He was hesitant to trust her. She saw from his face he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that if he killed the old woman he'd be dead himself seconds after. His only choice to stay alive was to trust that she would keep her word. He swallowed hard as he pulled the knife away from the woman, shoving her away from him. Viper didn't move, she just stood with her arms crossed impatiently. He swallowed once again as he took a small step forward.

She stayed completely still. He felt a little more at ease and began to walk faster, trying to get past her. As soon as he was passing her, Viper's arm shot out and grabbed him. She threw him against the wall with all her strength. He hit his head hard and there was a loud crack. He groaned and blinked rapidly. Viper took advantage of his moment of weakness and reached into her belt, pulling out her second dagger. She ran forward and stabbed both his wrists into the wall.

He let out a blood curdling scream that could break someone's ear drums. It didn't faze her, she'd done much worse to someone than this. Blood began to pour down his arms as he tried to pulled them free, failing miserably. Viper wrapped her left hand around his neck and began to squeeze. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He began to try to shake himself free, but yet again was unsuccessful. Viper stepped forward until she was right in front of his face.

His brown eyes were pleading her to let him go. She knew exactly what he would say if he could speak. "Please, don't kill me! Please, if you don't kill me I won't tell anyone I saw you! I'll give you anything that you want!" It's what they all said. They thought she would be interested in money or power. No, the only thing she was interested in was revenge. Viper narrowed her eyes. "This is only the beginning. I won't stop until every single one of you Purple Dragons is dead or hiding away in your houses." As she finished her last word, she reached her other hand up and wrapped both of them around his head, yanking it to the side with a loud snap. His body instantly went limp, head falling forward.

Viper smiled at herself, pleased with her work. She turned around to the first man, reaching down and pulling the wad of cash from his grip. She turned around and faced the shaking woman. "Here you go mam, this belongs to you." She reached her hand out as she offered the money to the woman. She flinched away from her, making Viper tilt her head to the side. "Why are you scared?" She asked. The woman shook her head, eyes getting wider in fear.

"You just.. killed them. You killed them like it was just second nature for you." She whispered in horror. Viper sneered. She was used to this. If only people could understand just how much good she was doing for this damned city. "That's because it is second nature for me. This is my job. Now, do you want the damn money or not lady?" She was becoming more and more impatient with every second that passed. The woman slowly nodded, taking the money. With the money in her hand, she ran past Viper and into the street.

"Help! Help, she's in that ally way! She killed two men!" She screeched, desperate to get someone's attention. At first she didn't think she was going to get any, but then a man with short brown hair stepped forward. "Show me where, I'm a detective for the NYC police department. This mystery woman is my focus right now. " The shaken woman nodded as she lead him to the ally way. Her jaw dropped when she realized Viper was no where in sight, both men slumped on the ground. Viper had vanished from the scene of the crime once again.

Michelangelo groaned as he threw his controller to the ground. Donatello looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem, Mikey?" He asked. Michelangelo crossed his arms as he pressed himself further against the couch and puckered his bottom lip in a pathetic pout. "This is like the millionth time I've beaten Space Invaders, I can't keep doing this! It's boring now!" Donatello sighed and began to shake his head at his younger brother.

"I never thought I'd see the day he would think that dumb game is annoying." Raphael grumbled between large mouth fulls of the cereal he was eating for breakfast. Michelangelo stood from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to sit with his two older brothers. "You guys don't understand!" He cried. Donatello went back to what he had been doing on his laptop. "Well I may not, but sometime soon I'll try to download you a few copies of some different games you can play. Of course I'll have to get April to stop by a store and get me some blank disks."

Michelangelo's blue eyes lit up instantly as he rushed over and wrapped his large green arms around his brother's neck. "Really, you'd do that for me?! Donnie did I ever tell you you're my favorite turtle?" He asked playfully. Donatello gently tried to push his brother away, becoming slightly more annoyed. "Yes you have, on more than one occasion actually." Michelangelo chuckled, letting go of him finally. "Well that's because you are."

"And here I thought I was you're favorite." Michelangelo turned around to see his eldest brother walking into the kitchen. "Look who's finally up! You know Leo, you're normally the first one up. What's the deal?" Michelangelo asked. Leonardo looked at his brother and smiled half-heartedly. "I stayed up a few extra hours to train." Raphael scoffed at these words. "There he goes again, trying to be better than everyone else." He didn't even look up from his cereal bowl.

Leonardo sighed and shook his head. "I'm not trying to be better than anyone Raph. I'm trying to be the best I can be for myself, something you should try sometime." His words had a slight challenging tone in them. Raphael grinned as he looked up and shrugged. "I don't need to train for a few extra hours to convince myself I'm good. I already know I am." He stood from his spot at the table and walked over to the sink to put his bowl in it.

"Oh there goes the cocky hot-head again, running his mouth like he knows everything." Leonardo crossed his arms. Normally he'd push Raphael's taunts to the side, completely disregarding them. Last night he hadn't gotten enough sleep, which in turn made him cranky and short tempered. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Raphael's attitude first thing. Michelangelo and Donatello shot sideways glances at each other. It was normal for their older brothers to get into it like this, but that didn't make them like it any more.

Raphael shot around to face him. "And there go the fearless leader acting like he knows me so well and trying to tell me what to do." Leonardo was about to add something else to the argument when Donatello's shell cell began to ring. All attention turned to him as he answered it. "Hello?... Oh hey April, what's up?" Everyone scooted closer, eager to know what the red head had to say. Donatello rolled his eyes and pressed the speaker button so every impatient turtle could hear.

"Have you guys seen the news the past two days?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Donatello turned back to the phone. "No, why? Is there something we need to know about?" "Turn it on channel six." Leonardo shrugged as he picked up the TV remote and flipped it on, turning it to the requested channel. It was a dark haired man in a fancy grey suit, who was giving the morning report. Everyone went silent as they listened to him speak.

"Another report coming in from last night about the violent and deadly vigilante, The Viper." Everyone looked at each other to see if any of them had heard the name. They all blinked and turned back to the TV. "A woman who wishes to remain anonymous reports that last night she was attacked by two gang members attempting to rob her. She says they would have been completely successful if they hadn't been interrupted by a woman dressed in all black who seemed to fade with the shadows, as she puts it."

This got their attention. "The Viper not only stopped the men from the robbery, but killed them in some of the most violent ways possible. The first man was reported stabbed in the heart from behind, and the second man had huge holes in his wrists from being stabbed against the wall as he was choked for a few second, then she simply snapped his neck and watched him fall to the ground dead." An eerie silence filled around them as the reporter changed to a different subject.

Leonardo turned off the TV and took the phone from Donatello. "What do you know about this Viper, April?" He asked in a serious voice. April sighed. "Well stories are going around, but there's no way to figure out what's true and what isn't. All I know is she is dangerous, but only seems to go after bad guys. Mostly Purple Dragons." "Try to find out anything you can, but try not to get in trouble." April laughed at his words. "This isn't my first go with this stuff, Leo. I am an ex reporter, you know." Leonardo smiled. "I know April, just be careful." He hung up the phone.

He then turned to his brothers and crossed his arms. "So we've slacked off on our patrols since the foot are out of the picture, and now this vigilante girl has come into the picture." Michelangelo shifted uneasily in his seat at the table. "You think she's some kind of crazy ninja?" He asked. Leonardo paused, then shook his head. "No, I don't think so. If she had been from the foot she wouldn't be taking out Purple Dragons. They were practically the same organization."

Donatello cleared his throat. "Yes, but you have to think.. It's been months since we've even heard one thing from the foot. Just because they're being silent doesn't mean they aren't there. They are ninja, Leo." Leonardo gritted his teeth. "Like I don't already know that? My point is I don't think she's from the foot, and this is going to draw the foot's attention and drag them back out from the shadows. They may be led by Karai, but I have no doubt whatever they're doing, they're up to no good."

Raphael slammed his fist on the table. "So let's go find this girl and stop her from killing more Dragons and then find the foot and take care of them!" He growled. Leonardo shot him a glare. "We can't just rush out there and hunt down the foot, Raph. They haven't done anything at all in months. We need to wait and see if they bring themselves out or if anything suspicious happens. As for the girl, I agree with you on that. We need to go out there and put a stop to her murders."

Michelangelo looked at Leonardo with worried blue eyes. "Well, what are we gonna do?" He asked. Leonardo smiled. "We're going to go out every night until we find her. We don't want to pick a fight with her instantly," he shot a quick glance at Raphael before continuing. "She probably thinks that what she's doing is the right thing, but we need to show her it's not." Raphael shot from the table. "So that's your master plan? Just go up and try any talk to this psycho path?"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "Yes, it is. We don't need to gain anymore enemies than we already have." Raphael began to grind his teeth together. "And what do you plan on saying to her? 'Hey, killing is bad. You shouldn't do it, it isn't honorable!' You think she hasn't already heard it, Leo? It's crossed her mind plenty of times, and she doesn't care. She's crazy bro. There's no talking to a crazy person." He growled as he stalked past his brother, heading up to his room.

Blair silently shut her living room window. She'd left it open earlier when she returned from her patrol. She still felt the excitement coursing through her veins from killing those two Purple Dragons. She always felt good after killing thugs, but nothing could compare to the rush she felt after the killing of Purple Dragons. They were evil, and they needed to be dead. She never felt bad about it. They killed plenty of people, so it only made sense to her. A life for a life.

She flipped on the TV and turned the volume up and sat on the couch. A brunette woman appeared on the TV screen as she began to report the news. "The economy is still steady at the moment, not rising or sinking enough to notice any danger. In other news, the famous new vigilante, The Viper, was spotted again last night." Blair raised an eyebrow as she eagerly listened to the report. "She violently killed two gang members, and returned the stolen money to the woman they had robbed. Is it possible that she may be replacing The Nightwatcher, who we haven't even had one report of in almost two years."

Blair rolled her eyes. The Nightwatcher. Just the mention of his name irritated her. He had been a vigilante just like her, but she was better. He let the scumb bags live to see another day, while she put them and everyone else out of their misery. It was pathetic really to think that he even had an ounce os sympathy to let them live. They deserved to die. Every single one of them. They didn't agree with her now, but when the city was rid of the Dragons and the streets were safe, they'd see. They'd all see it for the way it should be.


	2. Misfortunes

Blair's eyes shot open as her alarm clock screamed at her, letting her know it was 1 pm and that she needed to be at work in an hour. She groaned as the headache hit her. She'd barely gotten six hours since she'd fallen asleep that morning. She'd come home just past six in the morning, and hadn't fallen asleep until seven after her shower. She pulled her arms out from under the white sheets and rubbed her temples in trying to ease the pain.

A flash of blue caught her attention and her eyes opened wider. A wide smile spread across her face. Sage began to walk across her and layed herself on Blair's stomach, purring as she stared at her. Blair scratched behind Sage's neck and chuckled as the she-cat closed her blue eyes. Her blue-grey fur was soft. "You know, I think Ms. Winston got your gender mixed up. She always say 'he' or 'him' when talking about you." Sage's eyes opened a little more as she let out a little mew.

Blair sat up in bed yawning as she stretched her arms. She let out a short sigh as she blinked her sleepy eyes. "Well girl, I know you're hungry. Just let me take a shower real quick to wake up then I'll feed you. Deal?" Sage instantly shot up at the mention of food and jumped on the floor, tail sticking straight in the air as she looked up at her human and let out a loud mew. Blair giggled and got herself up. "Alright, deal."

She walked over to her dark chestnut dresser and pulled out her undergarments, a black tank top, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her as she prepared for her showers. The bathroom was soon filled with the smell of peppermint as she washed her hair with her tea and mint shampoo and conditioner. She washed her body with her peppermint body wash quickly, rinsing it off before shutting the water off and getting out.

She towel dried her body and hair, then slipped on her clothes and walked back out into her room. Sage was laying on her bed, long tail wrapped over her front paws. Her ears were perked up and she was staring at Blair. Once Blair opened her bedroom door, Sage shot off of the bed and darted down the hall into the kitchen. Blair grinned as she followed the overly excited cat. Reaching into the pantry she pulled out a small bag of Fancy Feast kitten food.

Blair didn't really know when she was supposed to break Sage of the kitten food since Ms. Winston hadn't, so she just never did. It didn't seem to harm her in any way, so she didn't see it being a problem. Blair poured the food into a silver dish, then set it on the floor for Sage. After she saw her cat begin to eat, she walked back into her room to get ready. She opened her dresser and pulled out a white long sleeve sweater and slipped it over her black tank top.

She put on her black and white converse over her black socks. Then she walked into the bathroom to pull her still wet hair into a bun. A few loose waves fell to frame her face. She let her bangs hang down as well. Opening her mirror cabinet she pulled out her eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She put a single layer of black eye shadow over her eyelids, giving them a smokey eye look. Pleased enough she then rimmed her eyes with eyeliner and mascara.

She sighed as she set the makeup back in the counter, then looked at herself in the mirror. She hated her baby face. She was nineteen and looked like she was fifteen. The fact she was only a c-cup didn't help matters. Yes, her breasts were big enough, but most women her age in New York had at least a d-cup, fake or not. Hers were completely real, of course. Anytime she told anyone her age, they would gasp saying she looked much younger. She'd roll her eyes, saying she got that a lot.

Her young looks did bother her, but at times it did give her an advantage. Even if someone did suspect she was Viper, they would never believe it. She looked like a sweet angel that did nothing wrong, and that's exactly how she was. Blair was the sweet little girl from Texas. The people that knew her though knew not to let that and her looks fool them. She had a nasty temper that showed when she was provoked. She could go from cute little kitten to pissed off tiger in a matter of seconds.

When she became Viper, she became someone else completely. Blair was sweet, funny, witty, and short tempered. Viper was quick, smart, sexy, and dangerous. Viper wouldn't think twice about killing someone, but Blair would hesitate and have second thoughts. Viper was the side of Blair she kept locked away until the moon rose and she was on the roof tops. It wasn't really a split personality, because when she was Viper she was fully aware she was also Blair, and vise-versa.

Her life had been the same cycle for the past six months. At night she'd sneak out and patrol the city as Viper, killing a few thugs here and there. During the day she'd go to her job at Coffee Corner, and come home in the afternoon. The only thing that would keep her from leaving at night was if she had to work early the next morning. She hated those nights mostly because they were the nights she had to deal with her annoying and over-protective boyfriend.

He wasn't over-protective because he was jealous or cared, he was like that because he liked to think he had control over her. He occasionally would get abusive, but hadn't in a while. The only reason Blair stayed with him was because he worked as a police officer. He would foolishly give her information about the things the police knew about Viper. This was important information for Blair, it was nice to know how much others knew about her.

Henry had no idea she was Viper, he was completely clueless. Viper left for her patrol around nine, and he didn't get home until around ten. He had to leave at 5:30 so that gave her enough time to get home after he left but before the sun came up. She didn't like being Viper out in the sunlight, she would be completely exposed. The night hid her perfectly with it's shadows. Viper was one with the darkness, mentally and physically. Even Blair could admit Viper was the dictionary definition of evil.

She walked out of the bathroom as she grabbed her dark blue coat. It was October, making the air outside chilly. Blair was sensitive to the cold, since she had lived in Texas where even the winters didn't normally get to freezing. She decided to leave her purse at home since she wasn't even going to use it at work. She gave Sage one last pet and a little more food for the day as she grabbed her phone and left for work.

The sun instantly blinded her as she opened her apartment door. She scrunched up her face and shook her head. "I might as well be a vampire," she mumbled as she locked her apartment door. She began to head down the stairs as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket to look at the time. It was 1:36. She had enough time to get to work and be there about five minutes early, which would look good on her. She quickly started in the direction of the shop.

She arrived at work in twenty-one minutes flat. She walked in the glass door as the bell above her rang. A girl with light red-brown hair and dark brown eyes with olive toned skin looked up from behind the counter and gave a sweet smile. "Hey Blair," she greeted softly. Blair smiled back at her as she slid her blue coat off and hung it on the same hanger she took her apron from. Wrapping the apron around herself she chuckled. "You sound like a little girl when you talk."

The girl just smiled even more sweetly than before and fluttered her eyelids in a flirtatious manner. "And you look like a little kid, what else is new?" Blair laughed out loud. Jennet had a soft voice that sounded like a scared child, but she was witty with comebacks and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She could be shy when she first met you, but once she knew you she had no problem with letting her opinions fall out of her mouth.

"What time do you get off?" Blair asked. Jennet shrugged. "Well I just got here, but I get off at ten. Another eight hour shift for me." She sighed as she finished her sentence. Blair felt a pang of pity for the girl. She was barely eight-teen and she was alone to take care of her younger sister who was seventeen. The day of Jennet's birthday, her parents had signed rights to her sister over to her and bailed. She hadn't heard from them since. She sometimes worked double shifts just to be able to provide for them.

"Me too," Blair replied. "How's your sister?" Jennet smiled at a customer who had just bought a latte and turned to Blair, chocolate eyes full of emotion. "I'm really worried about her, Blair.. Ever since mom and dad left she hasn't been the same. She used to be so fun and full of energy. Now she just stays locked up in her room and I'm lucky to even get one word out of her when I get home. She blames herself for our parents leaving, they were always harder on her then me. It just kills me to see her torcher herself like this. I want her to know it's not her fault."

Another customer walked up to the counter and Jennet turned to him and smiled, asking him what he would like to order. Blair didn't pay attention as she thought about what Jennet had said. It didn't really surprise her that Jennet's sister blamed herself for their parents leaving. From what Jennet had told her, it seemed her sister wasn't planned. Apparently Jennet was the only kid they wanted, so their mom got on birth control. Well it hadn't worked like they'd hoped and she'd gotten pregnant again, right after having Jennet.

"So tell her it's not her fault. Talk to her." Blair advised. Jennet shook her head as she handed the coffee to the impatient man who paid then walked away. "I've tried.. She just won't talk to me about it. Or about anything really. She used to never be at home because she was out with her friends. Now she doesn't leave her room. I even checked her phone records and saw she hadn't made a call or text in the last two months, so I just cut it off and got her a prepaid incase she needs me. Saves us money, I guess."

Blair shook her head as Jennet continued. "I've tried getting her to go out places with me, the movies or the park. I know I don't have the money for the movies but she used to love to go, and I'll do anything to make her happy again. I just want my little sister back." She whispered the last part, eyes almost watering. Blair instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette and gave her a comforting squeeze. "You know how teenagers are, just give her time. She'll be happy again."

Jennet just shook her head as she sniffled. "I don't think so, Blair." She pulled away and Blair gave a smile and winked at her. "Hey, maybe she'll meet a boy." Jennet smiled halfway and chuckled. "I only wish. She has no interest in boys. They used to be all over her, and she never once had a boyfriend." Blair raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Jennet sighed. "I don't know. She said all the boys she knew just didn't have that spark." "Well, what is the thing that gives her the spark?"

Jennet gave an actual smile for the first time in the last few minutes. "You know, I asked her the same thing when she told me that. She said she didn't know what the thing was, but she'd know the moment she met the one." Blair heard by the sigh in Jennet's voice that she was a hopeless romantic. She had to be one of those girls waiting for Mr. Right to come storming in and make everything okay. Maybe that's what she needed, someone to show her just how special she really is. Someone to take care of her and lift all the weight off her shoulders.

Blair on the other hand didn't need a man. She wasn't interested in love. Just the thought of it made her want to puke. She was independent, and she'd never even had a crush before. She'd dated guys just for the heck of it, but she'd never really felt anything for them. Hell, she was still a virgin. Which wasn't something she easily admitted. She'd only been dating Henry for five months now, and knew that she would probably end it soon and move on to another police officer.

"You need a man." Blair pointed out. Jennet sighed dreamily. "As much as I would love that, I just can't. I have to worry about my sister." Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You having a boyfriend will show Ashlyn that there's more to life than parents." Jennet just nodded simply as she returned to her work of placing the freshly baked cakes and cookies in the window below the counter. Blair was about to say something else when someone walked up the the counter, making her forget what it was as she turned to take their order.

Ten o'clock came around a little too slow for Blair's comfort. She'd barely forgot it was closing time until her and Jennet's boss Destiny came around the corner. "You're free to go, girls!" She announced. Blair turned to the older woman. "What time do I need to come in tomorrow?" She asked. Destiny pulled out her clip board and flipped through some papers. "Hold on, let me see here... Ah hah! You're scheduled for 8 am. Don't be late." Blair forced a smile. "I never am."

The woman didn't smile back. "Yes, let's keep it that way." With that she turned and went back to her office in the back. Blair let out the irritated breath she'd been holding in and crossed her arms. She wouldn't be able to go out tonight, so she'd have to stay at home with Henry. "What's wrong?" Jennet asked her as she grabbed her purse. Blair shrugged. "I just don't like having to come in for morning shifts, I'll live though." She reached on the rack and took her blue coat, putting her apron back in it's place.

She slid her arms into the coat and buttoned it up, leaving the top two buttons open by her neck so she wouldn't feel choked. "I'll see you in the morning." Jennet smiled at her and walked out the door, Blair following right behind. The each went opposite ways. Blair didn't bother paying attention to anyone as she hurried home. Once she reached her apartment she climbed up the stairs to the third story and down to apartment twenty-four. She was about to put the key in when she realized it was already unlocked.

She pushed the door open slowly and walked inside. It was quiet in her house, but the kitchen light was on. She walked into the kitchen to see a young man with shaggy brown hair and in a black uniform sitting at her kitchen table. She stood in the doorway and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here, Henry?" She asked. He looked up at her, his dark eyes narrowing. "How are you going to ask me that, Blair? We've been together for five months."

Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why did I ever give you a key?" she mumbled to herself under her breath. He stood up from the table and crossed his arms. "You know I'm almost never home anymore, that I've practically been staying her." "Oh trust me, I know." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Blair laughed at his harsh tone as she turned to walk out of the kitchen. "We've only been together five months and you're already wanting to live with me, it's like you're the bitch in this relationship."

She began to head down the hall to her room when she was thrown against the wall. Henry's eyes were glaring at her as he wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall so she couldn't move. "What have you been doing at night?" He asked. Blair gritted her teeth. "Let me go." She hissed. He ignored her as he shook her a little. "Tell me! I'm your boyfriend, damn it! I have a right to know where the hell you've been!"

Blair smiled wickedly at him. "I see your point, but I still think it's none of your damn business." He sucked in a long breath and then let her go. Blair rubbed her neck where his hands had been and shot a glare at him. "I think you should get out." She whispered. He stood up a little straighter, his eyes getting darker than they already were. "What did you just say?" "I said you need to get out. I'm done with this, and I'm done with you. You're too damn abusive, and I-"

She didn't get the chance to finish before she was cut off by a hard blow to the face. She stumbled backwards, her right hand immediately flew to her cheek. She looked up at him as he began breathing really heavy. "Don't you _ever_ try to leave me. You're mine, Blair. _Mine_. Don't even try to forget that. If you ever pull anything like this again, you'll be at the bottom of Hudson before the sun rises the next day." Blair narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me, and by the way I want you gone before I get back. I can't stand to even be around you right now." She shoved past him as she heard him grunt. "Sure, I'll leave. For tonight. I'll be back, Blair. Don't you doubt it. And don't try locking me out. I'm a police officer, I can frame you for murder if I wanted to." Blair chuckled at his threat as she opened her apartment door. "Go ahead. At least I'd be away from you." "Go to tell, bitch!" She turned her head slightly and grinned. "Oh, but I'm already here Henry."

She didn't give him time to reply as she slammed the door behind her. She'd always been the type of girl to have the last word. She knew that if she ever decided to go to college that a lawyer would be a good choice because of that. She shivered as a cold wind hit her face. She looked up at the full moon and frowned. There was a ring around it. Rings around the mood signaled trouble would be coming. It sent a shiver down her spine. She was always an extremely superstitious person. Besides, anything was possible. Right?

Michelangelo began shaking his hips as he continued to cook dinner for his family. Spaghetti was on the menu, and his stomach was screaming at him to hurry up. He hadn't eaten in almost two hours and it was driving him crazy to have to wait. "Hey Mike, how long til dinner's done?" He turned and smiled at his older brother. "Not long now, Raph. Maybe about five minutes." His brother just smirked back at him and sat at the kitchen table. "Good. I'm starving."

He had been right, it was done in five minutes. He strained the noodles and pulled out five bowls. Leonardo and Donatello were in the kitchen within five seconds of him calling them to come eat. Master Splinter, their father and sensei, came to dinner a minute or so right after. Everyone made their own plate and then went to the table to eat. Michelangelo was scarfing down his third bowl when Leonardo interrupted them all.

"Tonight on patrol, we're going to look for this Viper girl." He announced. Raphael grinned at this. "And when we do, we're gonna show her how we deal with murders." Leonardo shook his head. "I already told you Raph, we aren't going to pick a fight with her. We're going to try to talk to her about it. If she wants to fight, we'll fight. We can't just hunt her down to beat her up." Raphael shot a glare at him. "Really? Again with this talking non sense? Haven't you learned trying to convince someone to not kill people doesn't really work."

Leonardo was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Master Splinter. "Your brother is right, Raphael. It is not a very good idea to willing make an enemy. Leonardo, I want you to talk to this girl. Try to find out if she is working for anyone and why she is killing so many men." With that he stood with his bowl and walked over to the sink to wash it. Raphael narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my room. Come get me when it's time to go find this snake girl."

As he stood up and shoved his chair against the table, Michelangelo mumbled under his breath, "Viper.." Raphael threw his hands in the air as he stormed off. "Whateva!" Leonardo sighed as he set his fork into his bowl, suddenly loosing his appetite. He stood and took everyone's bowls, it was his night to do the dishes. After he was done washing and drying, he turned to his two brothers at the table and nodded. They nodded back as they headed to the living room.

Leonardo made his way up to Raphael's room. He knocked on the door and walked in when he heard a gruff, "What?" Raphael was laying in his hammock, arms crossed behind his head. Leonardo cleared his throat as Raphael looked at him. "It's time." Raphael grinned as he jumped out of his hammock, pulling his sais out of his belt and twirled them for a dramatic effect. "Let's do this."

Blair continued to walk down the street, not paying attention to where she was going. She'd been walking around the city for almost an hour now and it was almost midnight. She sighed as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone as she plugged her headphones into it. She scrolled through her music trying to find a good song. Accidentally bumping into someone, she apologized without looking up. She saw the song How To Save A Life pop up and clicked it. It would have to do for now.

The streets were getting less crowded and she hadn't even noticed it. She blinked. Even at three in the morning the streets of New York were extremely crowded, and now there were barely five people visible. Where the hell was she? She looked around and realized she hadn't been to this side of town. She crossed her arms as the wind picked up. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall freely around her, hoping to get some warmth. It didn't work because the wind only blew it further behind her.

After a while the amount of people on the street got smaller, down to where she could only see two. She ignored it and continued to walk. She only felt the creep along her spine when she looked up and realized she was completely alone on the street. She stopped dead in her tracks. There was only one car parked in front of an old building. All the other buildings looked like abandoned apartments and businesses. None of the street lights were on. The only thing that illuminated the street was the light from the moon. She looked up at it and once more noticed the ring around it getting more visible.

She shivered as she turned around. She needed to get back at least to where there were other people. Here she was exposed and anything could happen. As if right on time, someone grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her into the dark alleyway next to her. She screamed as her hands were held behind her back. Flashbacks instantly filled her mind. The sweaty hands.. the tattoos.. the scream.. the blood.. the light fading from Ms. Winston's eyes..

"Scream all you want bitch, nobody is gonna hear you." A deep voice growled. Blair instinctively kicked forward and felt her foot collide with a stomach. "The only bitch here is you!" She spat into the darkness. She couldn't see a thing, but she didn't care. She was used to working in the shadows. "You're gonna.. regret that." The voice gasped. Blair narrowed her eyes as she tried to adjust them to see better. "You could kill me and I wouldn't regret a damn thing, punk."

"You talk big for a small girl in our territory." Blair's eyes grew wide in realization. Everything made sense. She was in gang territory. That's why this area seemed deserted and why she hadn't been to this area of town. At first you might think this is the perfect area for Viper to go, but it wasn't. She could be cocky as Viper, but she did know her limits. This place she was out numbered way too much. She didn't stand a chance against the entire gang.

"Well I must have gotten lost." "You were really stupid to come down here." Blair chuckled. "Thank you so much, we're all refreshed and challenged by your useless point of view." "You fucking bitch!" Blair sighed. It was now or never. She got a firm grip on the wrists of the man holding her hands behind her back and gathered all her strength as she flipped him over her back. She heard a loud thug as his body crashed into the man standing in front of her.

Blair had no idea how many men were in this alleyway, but knew it had to be more then five. 'I'm going to die.' She thought to herself. She knew she was going to die and she was perfectly okay with that, but she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. "Come on boys, afraid to hit a girl?" She teased. Her eyes had adjusted better to the darkness now, but she could only see the outline of shadows. She saw a man on her right start charging at her, fist flying right at her.

She dodged it with ease as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He let out a scream and fell back with his "friends" as he held his wrist, screaming in pain. Blair had heard a crack, but she wasn't sure if she'd broken it. She'd broken wrists and bones, but it didn't feel the same. She must had just popped it out of place. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about what exactly she'd done. She'd cause him pain and that was good enough for her.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Someone asked. "I dunno man, but she ain't no Viper so let's go get her!" Blair grinned at his words. 'Oh, if only you knew, you stupid street punk..' She saw two men running at her from each side and waited. When they were only a foot away from her she dived forward. There was a loud smack of their heads crashing together, a few moans, and then silence. "Is that all you thugs have? You're getting your ass's whipped by a girl."

She waited for a reply, but got nothing. She frowned as she narrowed her eyes. She was positive there had been at least five or four more, she'd even heard them talking. They couldn't be hiding, thugs weren't exactly skilled in the art of stealth. "Is there anyone else there? I was just getting into it." She challenged. If there was one way to get a Dragon to fight you, it was by verbally provoking them. She took a step forward. She was alone now.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned around to go home. She stepped over the two unconscious bodies that had smacked into each other and paused. She looked down at them. If she was Viper she'd reach down and kill them. She didn't have any weapons and if someone saw her not only would that be a death warrant, but they would grow suspicious. Not even just that, but killing wasn't Blair's thing. She went to take another step forward when another extremely large hand went over her mouth and pulled her further into the darkness. The next thought that came to her mind made her pause.

_Three fingers?_


	3. Eavesdropping

A bulky man with long blonde hair in a pony tail that stood over six feet tall and muscles that would make you shiver at their site stormed through the entrance to a tall tower. Men moved out of his way, but not fast enough to his liking. He shoved them in all directions.

"Out of my way!" He bellowed. The men scattered as they tried to avoid his flying arms. The man pushed another door and stopped once inside.

"Karai!" He yelled, anger fueling his loud volume and harsh tone. A woman with short black hair turned to face him. She was dressed in all black like the men outside. She narrowed her cold brown eyes at him. "What is it you want, Hun?" She asked calmly.

He gritted his teeth. "One of your ninjas is out there killing Purple Dragons! Are you aware of this fact?" Karai raised an eyebrow. "Hun, the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons have been close allies for years, my ninja would not attack or kill any of your.. thugs." A low growl came from Hun's thick throat.

"_Bullshit_! It has to be! There's a girl out there killing them! She wears all black, moves with no sound, and you can almost never see her coming because she fades with the shadows! She fights with a katana, and her fighting style has been described exactly like ninjitsu!"

He had barely finished before Karai was instantly in front of him, pointing her sword an inch from his throat. His eyes drew wide and he swallowed hard, regretting ever opening his mouth. Karai narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

"_Never_ accuse me or my ninja of such actions. As I said before and I will say again, my ninja would never attack or murder any of your men." She pulled her sword back, sliding it in it's place behind her back before she continued.

"I will attempt to ignore your rude accusations. My ninja will watch around the city for this woman you speak of, finding out what we can and putting a stop to it." In that moment there was a ring from Hun's pocket, and he growled as he pulled out his phone.

"_What_?!" He paused, listening as someone began speaking to him. A slow smile began to spread across his face as he flipped the phone shut.

"That may not be necessary, Mistress. Some of my men were attacked earlier by a woman. One of the men had been attacked by the woman in all black, known as Viper, and some how escaped her. He says this woman fought almost exactly the same as her. We may have found her."

Blair struggled as someone stronger than anyone she'd fought before held a hand over her mouth. She couldn't see who it was as she desperately tried to turn her head to the side. Whoever.. Whatever it was had her head held perfectly still. She was being dragged up a fire escape against her will, and she didn't like it.

As soon as she and whoever were on the roof, rage filled her and she bit as hard as she could. The hand pulled away instantly and there was a hiss of annoyance and pain. Blair didn't even bother turning to see who it was, she didn't care. She shot off as fast as she could, feet almost stumbling out from under her.

She almost smiled as she jumped from one roof to the other with ease. All those nights on patrol as Viper were beginning to have more advantages than she had known. She was getting ready to jump to the next building when she was shoved sideways.

She spit on the ground and gritted her teeth as she shot up into a standing position. "What the fuck is with people shoving me tonight? Can't I just fucking.. What the fuck?!"

Standing in front of her was something that looked like it came from a science fiction. It was about an inch or two taller than her, with green skin. There was something that was a pale shade of cream and looked hard over it's chest and stomach, and the dark shell that covered it's back. She looked down at it's feet and noticed it only had two toes. It stood with it's arms crossed. There was a red bandana wrapped around it's head. Then she saw it's eyes.

Amber. The most yellow and bright shade of amber she'd ever seen that wasn't on a cats. They weren't straight yellow, they were more of a muddy mustard. They were.. beautiful.. and they were slit, filled with a flaming anger.

"What the _hell_ are you?" Blair asked, not letting her voice shake as it might have if she didn't force it to stay steady and strong. He didn't say anything, he just stood with his arms crossed as he glared at her.

"Is this her?" Blair spun around to see who the voice had come from. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw three more turtle-looking creatures standing before her, walking next to the first. She just stood still and watched how they moved so fluidly. One with a purple bandana raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked a little hesitantly. The red masked one's eyes narrowed a little more. "It's her." He growled. His voice was deep and dangerous. Blair glared back at him and crossed her arms as well. "Excuse me, but who _exactly_ am I supposed to be?"

The one in blue stepped forward. He seemed just at threatening as the one in red, but not as ready to kill her. "Why are you in the Purple Dragon's territory?" He asked calmly. Blair snorted.

"How is that any of _your_ business?" She asked. He didn't move, didn't even flinch. He just stared at her with brown eyes that had a tint of red to them, making them a perfect shade of chestnut. "We're looking for someone." He explained.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Well whoever it is, have fun finding them. I'm going home." She turned to leave, when someone grabbed her upper right arm. She spun quickly, now standing face to face with the red masked one. "Not so fast." He growled at her.

She narrowed her eyes as she spat, "Let me go, _freak_." He just smirked at her, not bothering to let her go. She huffed, breathing heavily from anger now. "I'll make you regret ever touching me." He chuckled at her threatening words. "You wouldn't last five seconds in a fight with one of us."

Blair didn't give him a chance to suspect anything. She shot her left hand up and grabbed his wrist as she flipped him around, twisting his wrist til he yelped. She pushed forward and looked down at his belt, seeing a sai placed neatly in place. She grinned as she pushed him onto the ground, yanking the sai from his belt and flipped him back over onto his shell, pressing the sai to his throat, barely touching the skin there.

"I don't think so." She hissed. His eyes were wide at first, full of shock. That faded quickly and filled with rage. Blair gave him the same smirk he had given her earlier before she stood and threw his sai to his side and took two steps back, hands on her hips.

"Do you play fetch?" She asked, her voice suddenly lighter than before. He glared at her as he stood. "No, do I look like a damn dog?" Blair fluttered her eyelids as she smiled. "Good, so that means if I throw a stick you won't come back."

He shot forward, ready to teach her to keep her mouth. His attack was interjected and he was pushed backward. The blue-masked turtle shot a glare at him. "_Raph,_ knock it off! We're not here to fight!" He spat. Raph narrowed his eyes and pointed at her. "_She_ attacked _me_. I was just returning the favor." The other crossed his arms. "The difference is she didn't intend to hurt you, but you intended to hurt her."

He turned back to Blair and cleared his throat. "We just want to ask a few questions." Blair flipped her hair behind her head and blinked. "Well, what are they? I want to go home." The blue one sighed, obviously relived that for the moment there wouldn't be anymore fighting.

"What were you doing fighting the Purple Dragons, in their territory I might add." His tone sounded slightly accusing, and Blair snorted at him. "I was taking a walk and listening to music. I didn't pay attention and I accidentally ended up over here. I've never really been anywhere in New York other than my job, my apartment, and the grocery store." He crossed his arms at her words.

"If you hadn't been that many places, what made you decide to walk all the way down here?" Blair sighed in annoyance at his question. "I already told you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until it was too late." He was about to say something else when the purple banded turtle interrupted. "Uh, Leo.. I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else. We're kind of in Purple Dragon territory.." He nodded curtly at the purple one.

"Fine, let's just get out of this area." He walked past Blair, the other three turtles following him. Raph, the one in red, paused next to her. "You still up for being cooperative?" He asked, half teasing her. Blair scoffed. "I love your challenging approach, I just can't wait to see your departure." She didn't wait to see his face before she turned to follow the other three turtles.

They bounded across roof tops for about five minutes before all the turtles stop, making Blair stop too. She put a hand on her right hip and frowned. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, you were asking me irrelevant and creepy questions that had to do with what you saw while you were _stalking_ me." Her eyes shot to Raph, and he snarled at her.

Leo stepped forward. "What do you know about this new vigilante. Goes by the name Viper." Blair froze._ Fuck, they know_.. but maybe they didn't. They said all they'd seen was her fighting the Dragons and that might have triggered their suspicion. Blair just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know as much as everyone else. She goes out, hunts down Dragons, kills them." She said it so matter-of-factly that she even convinced herself that she knew nothing. Leo didn't respond at first, but just slowly nodded. Blair had to bite back a sigh of relief. Even if he still suspected her, he knew she wasn't going to admit to anything. She was grateful.

"So if that all you want?" She asked, sounding a little more annoyed than she wanted to. Leo looked at her. "Actually, there's one more thing." Blair couldn't help the loud groan that escaped her lips as Raphael spoke. "You're just a black hole of need, aren't you?" She teased. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raph grin, making her almost grin herself.

"Why didn't you scream when you saw us?" Blair paused. "Excuse me?" "When people see us we're used to one of two reaction, screaming or fainting. You did neither. Why?" Blair thought on this for a moment. Why hadn't she screamed? She hadn't really felt scared of them, just irritated. She decided that answer was too simple. "I've seen worse." She lied. Raph was about to say something else when Leo interrupted him.

"You need to go straight home." He insisted. Blair blinked at him. "You can't make me-" "_Yes_, we can. _Straight_ home. We'll be following you. And if you think about going to anyone about us, we'll be gone before you can prove it. Then you'll regret it later. Straight home." Blair almost argued with him, but just narrowed her eyes and smiled sarcastically. "Yes, mother _dearest_."

Blair walked down the busy street with her arms crossed. It was annoying to know you were being followed. She felt like a child who'd just got grounded and was being followed to make sure she went where she was supposed to. This is ridiculous, she was nineteen years old and had these four turtle freaks following her home.

Realization hit her. They were going to know where she lived. Leo, who was obviously their leader or something, hadn't done this to make sure she was safe. He'd done this to know where she lived so they could watch her. So he was still suspicious. She silently cursed herself. Part of her wanted to stab him in the face, but the other secretly admired his quick thinking. She'd definitely have to consider him as a partner.

It took her a while to reach her apartment again, and grinned happily when she noticed Henry's car wasn't there. She rushed up the steps quickly as she reached in her pocket to get her key. Before reaching her door, she skimmed the roof tops around her, seeing no sign of the turtles. If she were a naive girl she'd assume they had left, but she knew better. They were hiding in the shadows, watching her.

She narrowed her eyes as she raised her hand in the air, throwing her middle finger up with it as she walking in her apartment.

She was immediately greeted by the sound of Sage's excited mew. Blair slid her coat off quickly then reached down and picked up her now purring cat. Sage flicked her tail to show her approval of Blair's return, making her giggle.

She carried Sage with her to the kitchen and noticed her bowl was empty. Blair set her on the counter and picked up the silver dish. "You eat like a pig, you know that?" she taunted her cat. Sage just looked at her and gave one loud, simple mew. Blair rolled her eyes as she reached in the cabinet and pulled out the kitten food, filling her bowl.

Sage practically shoved her head into the fresh pellets gratefully. Blair just shook her head as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was almost two in the morning now and she sighed. She needed to get to bed, but there had just been too much excitement the last couple hours and she wasn't tired. She looked around her empty apartment and sighed, pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket then dialed a number.

After the first two rings a small voice answered. "Hello?" Blair grinned. "Hey Jennet, are you still up?" "Yeah, why?" "Do you work tomorrow?" "Actually, no I have the day off. It's just you and Stacie." "Well, are you going to bed anytime soon." "... No. I can't sleep for some reason." "Me neither.. You think it'd be okay if I came over? You know.. Have a slumber party?" Blair could almost hear the grin on Jennet's face. "That would be great. I live at the apartments on 25th St. Avenue, fourth floor, room 34."

Leonardo sat on the edge of the building next to the apartment the blonde girl had gone into. They'd been sitting outside for about ten minutes now. "How long do we gotta play watch dog?" Michelangelo asked from behind him. Leonardo didn't take his eyes off the apartment. "Until we're positive she has nothing to do with this. She fights good. Too good for my comfort. I wouldn't believe her if she told me she had never undergone any training. There's something not right about her. Something she's not telling us."

"You think she's Viper?" Mikey asked from behind him. Leonardo paused before answering his curious young brother. "I don't think so, but she might know who Viper is. She doesn't fight martial arts exactly, but some of the moves she does it looks like she got from movies." Raphael chuckled behind him. "Yeah, it's amusing actually."

Mikey laughed devilishly at his brother's words. "Not as funny as when she had your sorry shell on the ground in three seconds and used your own sai on you, and the look in your eyes.. Oh! I just can't!" He grabbed his stomach and almost fell to the side from laughing so hard.

Raphael gritted his teeth, pulling his fist back to give Mikey a good punch to teach him not to laugh at him. Just as he was ready, Leonardo's sharp whisper stopped them. "Hush! She's going somewhere!" All brothers rushed to the edge of the building and looked down at the blonde walking out of her apartment.

"Where doya think she's going?" Mikey whispered. Leo didn't answer him, hard eyes in a cold stare at the girl. Raphael cracked his knuckles. "I say we go down there and_ ask_ her." He growled. Leo shot him a glare and shook his head. "No, we follow her. We're going to have to be as quiet and hidden as if we were following the foot. This girl isn't stupid." He stood quickly.

"Notice how she didn't even bother to look around to see if we were still here? She knows we're going to follow her, and she doesn't care. That means she isn't intimidated by us. Which also means she's had her fair share of dangerous fights that she won." Mikey raised his brow at his words. "Whoah, you got all that just cause she didn't look up?" Leo grinned slightly. "Yes Mikey, I got all that because she didn't look up."

Blair hurried down the busy street. Jennet lived probably a five minute walk from her apartment, so it didn't take long to get there. She climbed the stairs in a rush to get to the fourth floor. She walked down the long hall until she stood in front of door 34. She shot a glance around her and scanning the roof tops, but saw nothing. She knew they were there watching her. She didn't care. They were nothing she couldn't handle, she'd proved that with the way she'd handled the one the other's had called Raph.

Blair turned the knob and stepped inside by Jennet's request. "Jennet?" she called. "In here!" Blair smiled as she walked past the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey!" Jennet greeted from the couch. Blair walked over and plopped herself on the spot next to her. "Whatchya watching?" Blair asked. Jennet shrugged.

"Something on Si-fy. It's a movie about this thing called Dinocrock. It's this crocodile that's DNA got tampered with growth hormones, making it almost triple in size. Crazy, huh?" She didn't take her eyes off the screen. Blair just blinked in annoyance as the "dinocrock" jumped from the water, attacking a man on a boat. Her thoughts immediately shifted to those giant turtles and she grinned. "Yeah, pretty crazy."

They were watching the movie for a few moments when there was a shuffle sound coming from the hall. They both turned to see a girl walk into the living room, heading to the kitchen. The bottom lengths of her hair were a beautiful shade of platinum blonde, practically white. The top part of her hair was layerd to frame her face, bands sweeping over her forehead and her partially left eye. The top of her hair that consisted of her layers and bands were a very light blue, which faded to the white the further it went down. Blair knew this haircut. It was called "scene" hair, what most attention seeking teenage girls wore.

She was wearing black cotton shorts with white polka-dots on them, and a black tank top with the words "Pierce The Veil" written in white. Her pale completion glew against the light of the TV. "Hey, Ashlyn!" Jennet greeted, hopeful to get a response from the girl. She just ignored her and continued to the kitchen. Blair couldn't help but frown at the hurt that shown in Jennet's eyes.

When Ashlyn came back around the corner with a glass of water, Blair looked up and crossed her arms. "You must be Ashlyn, I've heard a lot about you." She said, trying to sound sweeter than she really was. Ashlyn just stopped and looked at her, golden eyes staring coldly at her. Blair couldn't help but be reminded of the red-masked turtles dark golden eyes. Ashlyn's eyes were brighter though, almost the shade of a cats.

"What, no hi or hello?" Ashlyn continued to stare, not saying a word. Blair blinked slowly, trying to suppress the growl in her throat. "Do you know how to talk?" She asked, becoming more irritated. Ashlyn's blank expression didn't change as she just walked past the couch and headed back down the hallway, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

Jennet sighed, looking down at the coffee cup in her hands. "Now do you understand." She whispered, voice shaking slightly. Blair instantly felt pity for her friend and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Jennet looked up at her with wet carmel eyes. Blair sucked in a breath. "It's going to be okay, I'll try and talk to her sometime.." Jennet just shook her head as she looked at the TV once more. "It's pointless to talk to a wall, Blair."

Donatello couldn't help but yawn as he sat on the roof of the apartment. Leo noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "It's getting late, it's almost three in the morning." Everyone turned to him with hopeful eyes, even Raphael was eager to get home and go to bed.

"Me, Don, and Raph are going to head back to the lair. Mikey, you stay and keep watch." Mikey instantly grunted and crossed his arms. "Why does it have to be _me_?" He grumbled. Leo sighed. "Because, you stay up late every night to play video games, you're more used to it than use. You'll be fine." Mikey let out a small and pathetic whine. "Dude, this is so_ not_ fair!"

Leo snapped his head around. "_Life's_ not fair, Mikey. It's not fair that someone's out there killing people, whether they are good or bad people. It's our job to stop it, and this girl could very well be a strong lead. You're always complaining about wanting to be trusted with the important jobs, well here's your chance. Grow up and stop complaining so much."

His words stung Mikey worse than any blow from a sword that he'd ever taken. Donatello must have seen the hurt in his baby blue eyes, because he shot a glare at their eldest brother. "Leo!" He snapped. Leo looked from Don to Mikey, his expression softening.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm just really tired and stressed. We'll switch every night with keeping watch over this girl until we know she's innocent. Call us if anything important happens." With that, he gestured to his brothers to follow him. Raph didn't even give Mikey a second glance before following Leo. Don walked up and set a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" Mikey gave him a smile and nodded. Don smiled back, then turned and followed his other brothers.

Ashlyn shut her bed room door behind her. She didn't even take a drink of the water as she set it on her bedside table and sat criss-cross on her bed. It had white sheets and black pillows and comforter. She sighed as she leaned back against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest. She felt the all too familiar sting from her eyes, but no tears fell.

It had been a month since her tears had dried up. She was filled with so many emotions since the day her parents left that she'd cried at the least twice a day. The past month it hurt not to cry, crying is what helped release her emotions. She wanted desperately to cry, but tears just refused to come. She'd reverted to other ways of releasing pain.

Ashlyn leaned forward and opened the top drawer to her bedside table. She reached inside and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of her sitting in her fathers lap on her sixth Christmas, and he was dressed as Santa Clause. She'd known even then he wasn't really Santa, but she admired him all the more. She'd always loved her dad, he'd always given her more attention then her mom.

She flipped the picture over and read the note written in fading black Sharpie marker. "Dear Dad, someday I'm going to meet and boy and I'm going to fall in love with him. Let me remind you that no matter what happens I'll always love you and you'll always be the best man I know. I promise to always be your little girl. Even if I find Prince Charming, you'll always be my king. Love, Ashlyn3"

It had been the father's day present she'd given him last year. Jennet had gotten him a mechanics book, and he'd beamed with happiness at the book. When Ashlyn gave him her present, he just looked at it and read the back with a blank expression. He didn't even look up at her as he mumbled, "It's nice."

Later that night Ashlyn walked into their bathroom to get a tissue for her running nose. Once she'd used it, she went to throw it away in their trash can and froze. Laying plain as day in the middle of the brown basket was the picture she'd given him. Her heart dropped as she reached in the basket, pulling it out and taking it to her room with her.

Ashlyn looked at the picture and sniffled. She pulled it close and held it to her chest. She missed him, although she'd never admit it to anyone. Her whole life she knew she was the unwanted child. They practically worshiped Jennet. Jennet could just walk in the room and they'd smile and begin talking to her like she was royalty. When Ashlyn desperately tried to get their attention, they wouldn't even send her a sideways glance.

She hadn't talked to her sister since their parents had left eight months ago. She hadn't talked to anyone for that matter. She didn't see the point, because anyone she cared about ended up leaving her. None of her friends were real friends, they were just other teenagers she'd go to the skate park or the movies with. Teenagers that smoked weed and drank stale beer. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the fowl tasting liquid.

She pulled the picture away from her and looked at it once again. She stared into her father's dark brown eyes and felt a twist in her gut. Emotions began to swim through her and she shook her trying to push them away, but failed.

"It's my fault.." Sh whispered, her voice hoarse. "They didn't want me, they never did.. I made them leave. If only I could have been what they wanted." She slid the picture back into the top dresser and sighed. She shakily reached in for something else, and pulled out the small object.

It shined as the moonlight coming from the window bounced off of it, reflecting in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She knew this was bad. She knew it wouldn't fix anything, make anyone want her. She opened her tired eyes once more and looked down at the blade.

This had been something she had done for the past month every night before she fell asleep. She couldn't sleep if she hadn't done it. She let out a slow breath as she pressed it to her wrist, sliding it sideways. She didn't even wince at the sharp pain. Instead she practically welcomed it with open arms. She let out a long sigh of relief as she felt the blood run down her arm.

Mikey sat on the roof and sighed with boredom. He couldn't believe his brothers had actually left him up here to play watch dog. Especially alone. He sat down indian style and looked up at the stars. The strange constellations seemed to have no patter, just randomly scattered in different places. It reminded him a lot of himself. Always moving around, never in the same place for too long.

Tonight was different. He had to stay here wether he liked it or not. He let out a sigh as he rested his chin in his hands and set his elbows on his knees. He felt so lonely. The truth was, he always felt lonely. Sure he lived with three other brothers, but they hardly pay attention to him. If he asked Donnie to come look at his game scores, his brother would just shoo him away while he tinkered with one of his invention. Raph would just yell at him to go bother someone else, and Leo was always too busy with training and meditating to spend time with him.

None of his brothers seemed to notice how it affected him when they treated him like a burden. They always teased him, telling him to shut up, go away, or grow up. For a while it didn't bother him and he just pushed it to the back of his mind, but lately it'd been getting to him. He'd been getting quieter and sleeping more.

He blinked at himself. What the heck was going on with him? Mikey had never been depressed in his life, yet here he was sitting on a lonely roof wanting someone out there to feel sorry for him. Who would feel sorry for a mutant turtle like himself? He was a freak, he made people scream at the sight of him.

His eyes began to sting as a small tear slid down his cheek. He looked up at the full moon and sniffled. He wanted someone to care about him. He knew his brothers cared about him, but he wanted someone who would show it to him. Show him just how much they cared..

His mind snapped back to reality. He almost hadn't heard the sound of someone climbing up the fire escape, but he had. Mikey scattered to hide behind the small storage shed, breathing heavily at the thought of almost getting caught. He heard light foot steps, knowing it was a girl. He sucked in a breath and dared a glance to see who it was.

His jaw almost dropped. It was most definitely a girl. She stood a good five foot five inches, probably two inches shorter than himself. She had pale cream colored skin that almost had a glowing effect against the moonlight. She was wearing a thin black long sleeved jacket with cotton black shorts that had white polka-dots on them. Her pin-point straight hair was so long it almost reached her hips. It was a snowy white, and the top part of her hair where it fell to her face was a pale sky blue.

Mikey slowly let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. She was beautiful, that was for sure. He paused as he narrowed his eyes at the black guitar in her hand. It was covered in silver glitter, making it sparkle brightly. He saw her glance around slowly before walking over to the shed.

He pulled his head back from around the corner, pressing his back against the shed. He held his breath as he eyes grew wide. What if she screamed? What if she told? Worse, what if she called him a freak? What if.. The was a thud sound from above him and he blinked in confusion. He quickly realized she was sitting on top of the shed so he pulled his legs as close to himself as he could in hopes she wouldn't see them.

He heard a small hum and relaxed a little. Small strums from the guitar filled the air that had once been dead silence only seconds before. More hums began to vibrate, and he noted that she was figuring out what pitch to use. His eyes grew wide with shock. She was going to sing, and here he was only a few feet from her as she unknowingly began to sing softly with a perfectly pitched soprano voice.

_**"Where do I begin? I'm ready now**_  
_**Let out what's been in**_  
_**Running around my head**_  
_**What did I do wrong?**_  
_**Tell me it's my fault**_  
_**You didn't lead me on? **_  
_**Well that's good to know..**_  
_**Get your lips off me.. I'm not okay with this**_  
_**So long love, I was betrayed with a kiss**_  
_**I'm done, I'm done, I'm done**_  
_**You won this time.."**_

Mikey could feel his heart literally begin to melt at her voice. It was so clear, so perfect. Her notes flowed together like a river. He rested his head against the brick behind him and let out a soft sigh, smiling as she continued to sing.

_**"Slip my pride to the side, tear me open, look inside**_  
_**Just to see how many times you really made these eyes cry..**_  
_**Ohh, ohh**_  
_**I let you in and gave you pieces**_  
_**I'm quick to stumble, pain increases**_  
_**Ohh, there's a hole that lingers deep inside my body**_  
_**I fall too fast, no one can stop me, no.."**_

Mikey's brow creased. Her voice began to break as she sang. There were hidden emotions in the words, pain escaping her shaking voice. He felt a small tug at his heart, feeling pity for this girl. She'd been hurt, it was obvious as day. Suddenly her pitch changed slightly, and the guitar's rhythm changed as her voice rang out the next lyrics.

_**"You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper..**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper.."**_

The next part of the lyrics he couldn't help but feel like she was speaking to him. He shook his head at the ridiculously thought, becoming entranced with the private performance.

**_"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I wanna finally feel beautiful_**  
**_I don't mind spending every day, out on the corner in the pouring rain_**  
**_Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while_**  
**_She will be loved, ohh she will be loved.."_**

Mikey waited for the singing to continue, but the guitar stopped playing. He almost felt his heart jolt. Never in his life had he wanted something to be finished, well except maybe his Justice Force comics, but nothing could compare to his comics. He sighed, and looked up at the sky. "Wow.." He breathed, just a little too loudly.

Ashlyn finished the last strum on her guitar and looked up at the sky. Her exposed legs were dangling from the small roof of the brick supply shed she was sitting on, bare feet wiggling as she let the chilled wind cool between her toes. She prepared herself to jump down when something caught her attention. Someone had whispered something, but she couldn't tell what it was. She heard where it had come from though.

She twisted around quickly as she could, but saw no one. She tilted her head to one side in confusion. She could have sworn she'd heard someone.. Her eyes shot to the ground. There was a lumpy shadow next to the shadow of the shed. She gritted her teeth as she realized someone had been sitting against it on the backside. She wanted to slap herself for forgetting to check there. She threw her body over the back side and turned around, a glare on her face.

Mikey blinked in surprise at the girl standing in front of him. She was only about three feet from him, and he got an amazingly good look at her. She had her hands on her hips, hair blowing slightly in the weak breeze. Her legs were skinny, she almost looked anorexic. Her feet were bare of any covering, the left one tapping impatiently. He looked up to her face and the world stopped.

Her eyes were looking straight into his, as if piercing his soul. They were a radiating yellow-gold, glowing with rage. They were rimmed with thick black eyeliner, long eyelashes almost touching her eyebrows. He swallowed hard, preparing for the terrified and shocked scream that he always heard when someone got a sight of him. It never came.

"You wanna tell me why you were eavesdropping?" She asked, her voice steady and strong. Mikey stared at her in confusion. She didn't even look scared, she just looked mad at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to speak, or am I gonna have to just put you on a leash and take you to the pound?"

Mikey chuckled slightly. She couldn't be that mad if she was cracking jokes at him. He caught his breath, finally able to speak. "Don't do that, dudette. I can talk." Her eyes widened, but only slightly. She didn't say anything at first, she just stared at him.. Watching him.

Her eyes ran over him slowly, her expression blank. For the first time in his life, Michelangelo felt self conscious. He watched her cautiously as she looked him over, taking him in. After another moment of observation, she stood up straight, crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I know you." She said. Her tone was so matter-of-fact, it was as if she hadn't expected a shocked reaction out of him. He stood frantically and she took a step back with caution. He looked at her with wide baby blue eyes. "_How?_" He asked, almost whispered. Ashlyn smirked.

"I used to chill in Central Park a lot. I had bad friends, some of them were gang members. I don't remember exactly what happened, it was almost a year ago. All I know is I was at the park with a.. _friend_, and then all of a sudden these turtle-guys came flying out of the trees attacking all the gang members." She still stood with her arms crossed. Mikey nodded in sudden understanding. He rubbed the back of his neck with a big three fingered hand.

"Yeah, that makes sense. We fight gangs all the time. Well, not so much anymore. We've layed off the vigilante stuff for a few months, then this Viper girl came in the picture. We've been trying to find out who she is, to try to stop her from killing all those guys." Ashlyn just stared at him, then shook her head. Mikey frowned. "What?"

Ashlyn smiled at him. "My name's Ashlyn." She said. Mikey returned her smile. "Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, or Mike, which ever rolls off the tongue better." Ashlyn laughed at him. "I should never have made you start talking, now you'll never stop." Her tone was teasing, but not like his brothers. She was genuinely meaning it in a joking way.

He crossed his arms and pulled a fake hurt expression. "Well I can just go mute if you'd like that better." Ashlyn shook her head. "No, you're actually the first person I've had a conversation with in months." Mikey's face suddenly got serious as he looked at her, his blue eyes full of concern. "Why haven't you talked to anyone?"

Ashlyn again wanted to slap herself for the second time that night. Now he was asking why she hadn't talked to anyone, and this was the very reason she hadn't. The subject that would come up that she refused to talk about. She didn't want anyone's pity. She shrugged. "Not a people person."

Mikey knew she was lying, but he could tell by the faint dismay on her face when he'd asked her that she didn't want to talk about it. He decided to change the subject as he gestured to her shorts and bare feet. "Aren't you cold?" He asked. Ashlyn looked down at herself as if just noticing she hadn't had pants on. She looked back up at him. "No, I don't really feel the cold I guess. Feels good, really."

Mikey couldn't suppress the sudden shiver that ran through him as the wind picked up. "Says the one in a jacket." He teased. Ashlyn frowned, her brow creasing. She paused for a moment as if in deep thought. She pointed to the fire escape's stairs. "Uh, do you wanna come in? I live on the fourth floor." She offered. Mikey's eyes grew wide. Before he could stop himself, he smiled and nodded. "That'd be awesome."

Ashlyn led him through her window. He slid through it with ease, like he'd done it a million times over. She walked over to the other side of the room and flipped the switch on. Mikey looked around in awe. Her walls were covered with posters of all different bands, artists, and actors. "You're a big Sleeping With Sirens fan, huh?" He asked. Ashlyn's jaw almost dropped.

"You know Sleeping With Sirens?!" She gasped. Mikey laughed at the expression on her face. "Ash I'm a turtle, not a snake. I can hear and I like listening to music." Ashlyn looked even more shocked and Mikey grinned. Did she really think that he didn't listen to music. "Snakes are _deaf?_" She asked. Mikey had to fight himself from falling over on the floor laughing.

Ashlyn scowled. "Excuse me, but what's so funny?" She snapped. He continued to laugh, ignoring her. Ashlyn gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists at her side. "What the _fuck_ is so funny?!" She hissed. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at her. "Well, it's just that.. I dunno.. I thought you were all shocked about the music thing, but it was the snakes, and I don't know." He stopped, looking away sheepishly.

She realized that she probably offended him by snapping at him like that, and she felt something similar to guilt. "Oh, Mikey I'm sorry, I..." There was a knock on the door and they both froze in place. "Ashlyn, can I talk to you?" It was Blair. Ashlyn couldn't help but scowl as she looked at the door. "No." She said.

Her door then began to open and Ashlyn felt a shot of panic run through her. Her eyes darted to where Mikey had been by her bed, but he was gone. She blinked in confusion, then turned back to the blonde in front of her. "What?" She growled. Blair didn't even flinch at her tone.

"Quit being a bitch to your sister." She said. Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my room." Blair stood her ground. "Not until you promise you'll stop being such a bitch." Ashlyn felt her blood turn to fire in her veins, her breath becoming heavier. "Get. _Out_." Blair shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Your sister cares about you, and she's worried. You could at least tell her hello once in a while. It's not her fault your parents left."

Ashlyn broke she shot forward, shoving Blair out of her room. "You don't even fucking _know_! Don't come in here telling me how to live my life when you've only known me for an hour! _Fuck_ you, bitch! _Fuck you_! Don't come back in, and by the way," Blair's green eyes were blazing, but their fire were nothing compared to the flame in Ashlyn's as she hissed, "_burn in hell_." She slammed the door in Blair's face.

She turned back into her room, he wasn't there. She walked over to the window and looked up at the sky as she slid open her window. "Mikey?" She called softly. No reply. She sighed as she closed the window back in place. "I haven't talked to anyone in so long, I'm imagining giant turtles with surfer accents and gorgeous blue eyes." She blinked. Where had that last part come from? She pushed it to the back of her mind as she shook her head to clear it, then slipped into her bed.

Mikey listened to her softly calling his name, and his limbs begged to run to her. He stayed in his place though. He couldn't risk being found by Blair. If he had, their cover would be completely blown and Leo would have his neck. He smiled slowly. Now he had an excuse to get out of the lair to see Ashlyn. He took one last look at the fire escape, fighting the urge to climb down them. He quickly turned and fled into the shadows, searching for the nearest man-hole in the allies below.


End file.
